


Hold Me, I'm Scared

by ShippingEverything



Series: you love me like- [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, brief mentions of the terror that is five nights at Freddie's, srz, this is super late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they play fnaf and Spain learns that playing games just because everyone else is is a horrid idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me, I'm Scared

**Author's Note:**

> //dies bc 5 days late
> 
> Prompts was gaming together

"Okay, so what do I do?" Spain stared at the computer and the Five Nights At Freddy's start screen on it.

Romano rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, "Pressing play would probably be a good place to start, dummy. Then it's pretty self-explanatory."

Spain laughed nervously as the back story rolled on the screen. He hated horror, but all the other countries were playing America's new game, so he was going to too.  _This isn't too bad,_  He thought as the guy on the phone began to speak,  _Just a bit creepy, but I'm España, the country where the sun never sets; I can do this._

* * *

 

Twelve minutes later found him cowering into his boyfriends shoulder.

"L-Lovi, its just so  _scary_ and they  _move and kill you_."

"They're not really straight killing you," Romano said, the picture of calm for a reason that Spain couldn't fathom, "First they carry you back behind the stage and stuff you into one of the creepy as fuck animatron suits, then you'd probably bleed a bunch and be in a shittonne of pain for a while, and  _then_ you'd die. It's more like dying is a side effect of what they want to do."

Spain pouted up at the Italian. "You're not helping, tesero."

"Sorry," Romano shrugged, still pretty unapologetic, but willing to concede, and kissed Spain's hair. "I won't make you play anything like that again if you don't want."

"Really?"

Romano huffed, "Yes really, dumbass. Do you think I'm some sort of sadist that gets off on you shitting a brick about some video game? God, I'm not fucking  _Germany_ or anything."

"Ah, my bad, amado, it's just that you two are  _so_ similar."

Romano smiled against his lover's head, happy that he had calmed down to the point where he could makes jokes at Romano's expense. "Bastard. Don't ever say anything like that again, or I'll compare you to... _England_."

"No, no, anything but that!" Spain shrieked in fake terror, and the couple laughed. Yeah, Spain had nearly literally died of fright, but nothing was quite as scary as it could be when he had Romano.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So short and its uber icky but I hope you enjoyed bros


End file.
